


Oreos and Chat rooms

by RocketChewy



Series: Animals: The Breaker Saga and other Stories [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Chatlogs, Gay, M/M, Memes, Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/RocketChewy
Summary: Asher makes a chat room to ask an important QuestionSorta Non-canon but something pg13 and fun





	Oreos and Chat rooms

**Date: January 28, 2019**

**AshB invited Rocky85, SamB, Unchained, FstFox, Rocker94, Ranger to Oreos Chat.**

* * *

 

_Rocky85 : what is this_

_SamB : I have that same question Rocket._

_FstFox : I haven't really used this app, didn't know there were chat groups. neat._

_Rocky85 : You didn't know there were chat rooms? wow._

_AshB : Guys._

_AshB : I made this chat group to ask an important question._

_AshB : Which one of you stole my oreos_

_Unchained : what_

_Ranger : what_

_Fstfox : what_

_Rocker94 : what_

_Rocky85 : gah you idiots are you all just gonna say what instead of responding_

_SamB : He's got a point._

_AshB : I'd just like to know._

_AshB : Please._

_Unchained : I didn't think you liked oreos that much_

_SamB : Fen, you remember that time when you took his arm while he was drunk and I took the oreos._

_SamB : you do remember what he went for first._

_Unchained : oh yeah_

_Ranger : oof_

_Rocker94 : how is that a oof_

_Ranger : I don't know, I'm still catching up on like 20 years of memes I never learned._

_Ranger : I see you use oof a ton_

_Fstfox : oof_

_Rocky85 : Can we just get back to figuring out who took the damn oreos?_

_Unchained : I agree._

_Ranger : I can understand thinking the others took them, but why would I do that Asher?_

_AshB : Because you eat a ton of food._

_AshB : Your powers do drain a lot of energy_

_Ranger : true_

_Ranger : But I think chip's ahoy is better_

_AshB : ...._

_Rocker94 : ...._

_Rocky85 : ..._

_Rocker94 : I'm divorcing you_

_Ranger : we aren't even married_

_Rocker94 : I know but oreos are the best cookies ever_

_Rocker94 : and you just dissed them_

_Ranger : I don't hate them I just love others better_

_Rocker94 : I'm double divorcing you_

_AshB : well I guess that counts Ranger out_

_Ranger : well that counts me out so I'm just gonna go take my shower like I was planning to instead of debating cookies._

**Ranger left the chat**

_Unchained : I'm surprised you haven't accused Rocket yet._

_Rocky85 : wow_

_Rocky85 : rude lol_

_Unchained : I'm just wanting to see if Ash is counting all options for who took his oreos_

_AshB : He has an alibi_

_AshB: He was still in bed with me when I woke up and noticed them missing_

_AshB : No way he could have gotten out quietly_

_SamB : I really don't want to know any more about your bed time, please._

_Rocky85 : Well it did take you a while to notice it being gone_

_Rocky85 : I was a bit of a distraction this morning. ;)_

_AshB : you were babe ;)_

_SamB : oh gods please stop flirting_

_Rocker94 : *intently eating popcorn*_

_Fstfox : Can we just get to the point with the oreos_

_AshB : so I've narrowed down the list_

_AshB : It was either Fen, Rey, Sam, or JR that could have gotten into my room during that night._

_AshB: Nearly all of you could have either an access card to get in while we were asleep or just teleported in_

_Rocker94 : Do you really think I would have just teleported into a private space to grab some oreos and eat them all?_

_AshB : Yes_

_AshB : I would teleport to get food so much if I had your power_

_SamB : Lazy_

_AshB : So would you sis_

_Rocky85 : So we need proof to see who could have not taken them_

_Rocky85 : Fen?_

_Unchained : I was on a date_

_Rocky85 : with?_

_Unchained : with none of your business_

_Fstfox : actually it was with me_

_Unchained : okay wow_

_Unchained : Can you not_

_Fstfox : Honestly It would be pretty easy to narrow down who you like Fen._

_Rocker94 : Tall, a fox, cute, red fur, and very handsome_

_Fstfox : :eyes:_

_SamB : is this just the flirting chat now_

**AshB renamed the chat "Flirting chat"**

_SamB : God_

_SamB : damnit_

**AshB renamed the chat "Oreo chat"**

_AshB : ;)_

_AshB : but in all seriousness, what about you Sam_

_SamB : I had to work late on an assignment_

_AshB : fair enough._

_SamB : can I just be done with all the questions on double stuffed oreos_

_SamB : I have to get back to work_

_AshB : alright_

_AshB : but how did you know they were double stuffed when I never said they were_

_SamB : ...._

_SamB : Shit_

**SamB left the chat**

_Rocker94 : well that solves that question_

_AshB : I'll be right back_

**AshB left the chat**

_Unchained : tbh I don't like double stuffed that much_

_Fstfox : Eh same_

_Rocker94 : Red Velvet is good for me_

_Rocky85 : wow you guys are heathens_

_Rocky85 : double stuffed or nothing_


End file.
